You Are My Pearl
by Glory For Sleep
Summary: "Not to mention you were like a pearl to me - mysterious, like the very smoky residue that filled a pearl, but yet beautiful all the same, like a pearl always managed to be." Dialga/Palkia


Hey peoples!

Wow, these whole Legendary shippings are really fun to write about! So, this time, this one is about DialgaxPalkia. I decided to do oneshots on all of my favorite Legendary shippings, and this is the next one in line.

This is kind of shorter than all of my other oneshots, and it is done in the view of Dialga.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**You Are My Pearl**

* * *

-ooo-

To tell you the truth, I was somewhat confused on why I was doing this.

Examining the somewhat-cube shaped blob of pure, hardened pearl that lay in front of me, its clear, smoky surface shining with the rays of the midday sun, my large, colbalt-ish claw placed itself over it, compressing it to the rocky ground to keep it locked into place. Then, following this, I used the metallic ends of my opposite claw to slowly and carefully shave off the unwanted material from the said block, narrowing my eyes as I tried to form it into a perfect sphere.

You always liked pearls for some reason, so what better gift to give to you for your birthday than a really large pearl?

Of course, I had to borrow tons of pearls from the Shellders that resided in the ocean for such a task – however, the pearls they produced were probably way too small for your liking; so, using my powers, I had combined the pearls' substances into a large block, and now I was trying to form your birthday gift - a humongous pearl - from this very cube.

Slightly frowning, I closed my left eye and lowered my head to view my work-in-progress from a different point of view. I mentally scolded myself when I realized that one side of the soon-to-be pearl was too long, making the entire jewel seem like a badly-shaped oval.

Ugh, story of my life.

Sighing, I moved my cutting claw to the extended side of the pearl, slowly shaving off the unneeded material to hopefully give it its required shape. The screeching sounds that emitted from the said object didn't bother me at the least, despite that their eardrum-breaking squeaks echoed throughout my den at an annoying rate. I slightly found the job not worth the hassle because of this; then again, I still pondered on why I even wanted to give you a birthday gift in the first place.

I mean, you were never the nicest type of Pokemon around, seeing as how you usually snapped at everyone, and if anyone didn't follow your orders you would send them spiraling towards another dimension by using your space-shifting powers. I always had been quite scared of suffering from the same fate, therefore I always followed your commands despite how harsh they usually were. I even contemplated all those times on why I let myself be so afraid of you when my time powers pretty much cancelled out the intensity of your mind-bending abilities.

Maybe it was because you were always determined to never give up – to never let your opponent win. Maybe it was because you were a powerful Legendary – a child of the great Arceus, who put you onto this world to control one of the main factors of life. Maybe it was because you were quite frightening when you were mad, like most females, although you usually sent your pests into horrific alternate dimensions instead of hitting them on the noggin with a frying pan or broomstick.

Or maybe it was because - every time I looked at you - you made my heard flutter with such warmth that I wouldn't be surprised if my whole bluish-greenish skin turned completely red in response. Maybe it was because I despised the idea of you being in any type of pain, and anyone who ever dared try to inflict agony upon you…well, they were usually found flying backwards in time to the prehistoric era, never to be seen or heard from again.

Returning to topic, though: How would you respond if I told you that I loved you, I wonder? Would you send me spiraling into a different dimension, or perhaps beat me in the head with a long broomstick and/or frying pan? I guess your tough-guy (er, _woman_, I should probably mean) attitude always had its way of intimidating me, forcing me to postpone my confession like a five-year-old trying constantly to tell his mother he broke her priceless ceramic vase.

Right now, I felt like a broken vase, and it felt like you were the only one who could fix me. However, the problem was was that you probably wouldn't want to fix me – you would probably just want to toss me into the trash and buy a new vase to help save yourself the trouble.

Again: story of my life.

Stepping back from my 'piece of art,' I hummed in acceptance when I noticed that the jewel had been reformed into a perfect orb shape, giving it the impression of being an oversized pearl. I couldn't help but slightly smile at my work, hoping simultaneously that you would like it.

I mean, despite that I had always been too afraid to confess my love to you, the least I could do was give you a pearl as a birthday gift (maybe it would go alongside your lustrous orb), which would technically be your birthstone. Is that why you like them? Eh, probably not. You probably like them just for their beauty, which I couldn't blame you for, although my favorite jewel had always been the diamond.

Not to mention you were like a pearl to me - mysterious, like the very smoky residue that filled a pearl, but yet beautiful all the same, like a pearl always managed to be.

Space…time…pearls…diamonds. We seem complete opposites, am I right?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the ground shake from below my claws, and I didn't have to look behind me to confirm that you had finally arrived. To tell you the truth, I was somewhat surprised that you had even come, as you usually never listened to me and instead went off on your own without bothering to learn why I wanted to confront you in the first place. Now, however, it felt nice to see that you actually found interest in a meeting between us…_for once_.

Taking in a gulp to help dissipate my slight fright, I turned around to face you, somewhat fidgeting at the seriousness that radiated off your posture and facial expression. For that moment, I was at a loss for words, and therefore my mouth hung open limply for a few seconds. The pearl was hiding behind my leg, which didn't really help as you then started to question my reason for requesting earlier that you should come to my den.

"I…um…" I stumbled, sudden nervousness washing through my four-legged body. Deciding that it was now or never, though, I quickly turned around and slightly kicked the pearl so it would roll towards you. You watched the large, shiny sphere in emotionless interest as it approached you, stopping right in front of your two feet. Then, remaining silent, you slowly rose your eyes up to me, your emotionless expression still sprawled across your face. I could tell that you were asking for an explanation.

Taking another gulp, I quickly muttered, almost shouting out absentmindedly, "Happy birthday, Palkia!" I closed my eyes tightly afterwards, somewhat expecting that you were going to lash out in response (as you usually did in such situations).

However, when the few following seconds remained uneventful, I slowly opened my eyes to catch sight of you examining the pearl closely as it lay delicately in your palm, a soft smile erupting across your face as your eyes gained a gentle glance.

How out of character for you, I thought, but I wasn't complaining.

All of a sudden, you nearly dropped the orb when you rushed forward and wrapped your arms around the base of my long neck in the form of a hug, causing a blush to spread across my cheeks and my expression to turn into a bewildered, yet happy, frown.

"Thank you…" you then whispered into my ear, your voice filled with such softness that I seriously thought your self had suddenly been replaced with a much nicer one. "Thank you so much, Dialga, you were the only one that remembered."

My eyes slightly widened in sadness from your words, at how nobody remembered to celebrate your birthday with you (perhaps because they were just too preoccupied with their daily duties as Legendaries). I could tell that you were finding the situation quite depressing as well, as your voice had a tone of pure despondency leaking off it. I eventually smiled, though, remaining silent as I raised my claw to place it on one of you arms, which somewhat tightened the embrace.

Yes, I was wondering all the same on how you were acting so nice when you were usually so distant and short-tempered. Maybe it was because all you needed was a friend, and despite that I usually feared you because of your angry attitude I couldn't help but try to fill the occupation.

I mean, you were _my_ pearl, after all.

-ooo-

* * *

**The End**

* * *

So what'd you think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
